In the co-pending application entitled External Uterine Contraction Monitoring Device, a support base for a monitoring device for monitoring the contractions of a patient in labor was disclosed. The apparatus consisted of a concave support base which was attached externally, by adhesive means, to the abdomen of the patient. The support base, once relatively fixedly attached, was then used to support a transducer means in place against the abdomen of the patient.
The previously disclosed support base was a single integral piece, with the support base being slightly thicker proximate the center of the support base, and gradually tapering to a thinner portion away from the center.
It has been found that the previously disclosed support base would, on occasion, lift up at the edges during use. This is undesirable since it could result, if the lifting was extensive, in loss of the original positioning of the transducer sensor in relationship to the abdomen.
Further, it became desirable to have a support base that would have a wider application of use so as to be able to be used on all sizes of patients.
It was also found that the previously disclosed support base was often difficult to remove from the patient after use.